This invention provides in one example for the creation of world-wide-web servers that can be run from a static CD-ROM, a static DVD or other static storage device without requiring installation to dynamic storage devices such as computer hard-drives. The invention also provides in another example for storage devices such as CDROMS (R and RW CDROMS) and EPROMS having a server program resident on the storage device.
Currently, auto-running websites and mark-up language solutions on static storage devices are limited in their functionality because they:                a) require installation of code or software onto dynamic storage devices for the fully functional operation of the resident software, website or other information manipulation solutions; and/or        b) provide incomplete operational solutions (such as searching, graphing, creation of cookie files, file transfer, creation of directories or assembly of finite elements) as compared to the same software which is available from servers over the internet; and/or        c) require browsers (such as Netscape or Microsoft Internet Explorer) that were already installed on the dynamics storage devices to communicate with the server.        
The assumed limitation to developing fully-functional, auto-running, stand-alone servers on static storage devices has been that existing web-server source codes require that the servers write to dynamic storage devices.
It has been known to build hybrids of CDROM titles and online service. These hybrid technologies have appeared from both directions, with online services developing mechanisms to work with supplementary multimedia content on CDROM, and CDROM titles providing online access support for downloading update information. In the online oriented model, supplemental CDs can be sent monthly to subscribers for use in conjunction with their online sessions. A limiting factor has been a reliance on the remote web server to provide functionality and content. Even though it was originally envisioned that CD's would compliment the online services the consumer demands functionality that makes content useful and interactive. The web server provides this functionality and must be accessed online. Our new technology solves this problem.
In an online oriented hybrid, the supplementary information distributed on CD can be artfully integrated during an online session to enhance the online experience. Unfortunately, this approach does little to open access to network neophytes. The hybrid from a CDROM-based orientation may stand a better chance of solving the access problem, through embedded communications modules that allow a user to retrieve updated information from a remote service, going online only when needed.
Such a facility is easy to use—transparent even—because its function is preset to work with that specific CDROM product, where the communications task is simply to call a designated number to obtain an information update and place it on the hard disk, making it available for use in conjunction with the existing information on the CDROM.
The two most effective and popular technologies in electronic publishing and the much heralded information highway are CD-ROM and the Internet. They have complementary advantages and disadvantages. Ease of use for CD-ROM is unparalleled and has evolved into a cheap, easy to use and powerful repository for all kinds of multimedia information. But because the discs are inherently static and unchanging, their content rapidly becomes outdated. Online services, on the other hand, have gained popularity by offering up-to-the-minute access to massive libraries and news feeds. However, online services can be expensive and difficult to use, while finding relevant information online is often frustrating and time-consuming.
Unfortunately, these services are still rather hard to use. First, just getting a modem to dial and connect successfully to a remote service presents a significant hurdle to most novices. Communications software ranges from arcane and complex to just moderately easy to use at best. Finally, the task of finding a desired information item may be a nuisance on the better-designed services, and a labyrinthine quest through obscure terrain in the farther reaches of the Internet.
Compounding the Internets' degree of difficulty is the fact that these services work on a subscription basis, rather than a discrete purchase, product basis. You can buy a CDROM as easily as a magazine or book, but to get information online you must subscribe to a service in advance. Consumer and Internet online services generally run about $20 per month, while others also bill to an open credit card for additional charges based on time used. They typically average about $20 per month. Business online services can run at $1 to $10 per minute, a rate that generally leads to very rationed use.
Because online services are operated as broad utility services, their user interfaces tend toward rigidity and are by and large less enticing than those provided with the better CDROM products. Current developments are gradually permitting more attractive and tailored interfaces, but the complexity of online communications and navigation will limit this for some time yet.
As the Web tidal wave rushes on, the once-bright future of CD-ROM looks tarnished. Distribution is a killer, publishers have been shaken out, and the category seems to be limping along in a narrow niche. But digging deeper reveals some very powerful currents in the world of CD/online hybrids. Currents which players like Intel, Microsoft, and Netscape have not missed, and which many smaller but significant players are tooling up for.
Hybrids are simple and compelling in concept: online Web technology and offline CD-ROM technology each have major, but complementary weaknesses. The Web is dynamic and limitless—until you try to suck multimedia down your slow telephone line—a problem that will not disappear as quickly as the enthusiasts would like to think. CD-ROMs are static and limited without inherent functionality, but supply 650 MB of quality multimedia at high speed and can be mailed for $1. (DVD-ROM does even better). Combine them and you get the best of both—and that will not change any time soon.
First generation CD/online hybrids gained attention in early 1994. It first gained a degree of industry attention at the Intermedia Conference in March 1994, when Microsoft Corporation announced its consumer CD-ROM title Complete Baseball, which incorporated a modem-supported daily baseball statistics update feature. Wider recognition of its potential is still slowly growing.
With the appearance of Microsoft Complete Baseball and CompuServeCD. Complete Baseball augmented a CD-based encyclopedia with daily online updates covering game scores and news, so it remained current. CompuServeCD augmented the online service with topical multimedia content and the ability to search offline through a massive list of online files. Hundreds of similar titles have appeared, aimed at both consumer and business-to-business markets, including Microsoft Encarta, Blockbuster Video Guide to Movies & Videos, which get current updates online, and catalog CD's such as 2Market, which allow online ordering and product updates.
Complete Baseball relies on a web server for dynamic information. Content that is subject to frequent changes is not suitable for the static nature of CD's. CompuServeCD relies on a web server for functionality to search offline through a massive list of online files. Catalog CD's such as 2Market, which allow online ordering and product updates rely on a web server to provide functionality for order selection and order creation and to process the order and credit card transactions. Activities not suited for the static nature of CD's.
The growth of hybrids has been slow, partly due to distraction, and partly due to consumer revenue models, which are inconsistent with the availability of “free” services on the Web. But there are new currents in Web software, which bring renewed promise for hybrids to serve as powerful vehicles for information distribution and marketing.
Simple CD/Web hybrids appeared in early 1995, offering the most basic level of integration, namely the inclusion of HTML (Web format) content on CDs, and the embedding of one-way links to the Web from the CD. These exploit the ability to give or mail CD-ROMs to users. That not only pre-positions bulky content, but solves another key problem with the Web—how to get users to find you.
Much more powerful forms of integration are now possible with our technology. A key barrier to the growth of CD/online hybrids of all varieties is the need for custom software. The removal of this barrier by our powerful technology promises great success hybrids.
Three major tools have existed that have not been well integrated:                Caching of Web content. A standard facility in mainstream Web browsers.                    This allows pre-positioning of content on the CD, which can be accessed at high speed (either online or offline) in conjunction with timelier, dynamic content from a Web Server.                        Parallel searching of local CD, web server and remote Web content.                    This provides a seamlessly consolidated result to a single search request. Personal Library Software has led in this area, with many others in the game as well.                        Offline access facilities that download designated Web content to the local hard disk quickly and automatically (on-demand or at scheduled times) can now be managed with our technology.                    This enables subsequent browsing at high speed with access to the full functionality of a web server (without need for further connection). No other packages do this, and our technology does not require the installation of any software on the users computer.                        
The first two of these enable smooth integration of the Web and CD. Whether the user starts from the Web and slips in the CD to provide web server functionality and as a pre-loaded cache, or starts with a CD and links out to the Web for fresh content, the experience becomes seamless. Smart browsers decide whether to get content from the CD or the Web by checking which is newer. Our patented technology applied as a search engine gives consolidated results lists with links to either Web or CD content.
One of the greatest opportunities is for richly illustrated, searchable catalogs, with current specials and online ordering with the web server functionality resident on the users computer. This greatly reduces the online web server's need to process the programmatic functionality and increases the ability of the online web server to service, by many orders of magnitude, the delivery of content. The ability to cheaply put them directly into the hands of qualified prospects is a big plus. Product documentation is another: Cisco Systems now ships theirs on a hybrid using Verity's search engine and Spyglass' cache at the rate of 80,000 per month. U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,830B1 applied as a search engine along with a server in accordance with this invention be a tremendous enhancement to Cisco's offering.
Adding offline access facilities and web server functionality offers even more flexibility and convenience, particularly where the Web is not always accessible or responsive. Sales force automation is a prime application. An outside salesman carries a CD catalog, and connects to the Web (or intranet) periodically to get new product and pricing information downloaded to his hard disk (perhaps overnight). It is then on his hard disk, available at customer sites, with no more need for a phone line (or cellular expense). The functionality of our new technology means that the sales force does not need to connect to the corporate web server to process orders, quotations or other services. Only the resulting order needs to be transmitted greatly reducing connect time charges and corporate web server loading and brings the full benefit of the corporate server environment to the offline computer, without the need to install any software. Only new data or updated content needs to be stored on the off line system.
Reflecting the wide variety of such opportunities, InfoTech (Woodstock, Vt.) had forecast CD/online hybrid titles increasing from 311 in 1995 to 720 in 1966, going to 3,500 in 1997 and over 25,000 in 2000. In 1966 Intel made a major commitment to promoting hybrids as a way to circumvent the bandwidth problem that threatened to limit Web growth. The expected success of hybrids was never realized largely due to the lack of our solution. Figuring out exactly how you might apply this technology to serve information distribution needs is well worth a little thought. For a wide spectrum of applications this approach brings to CD-ROM products the immediacy of online access while retaining none of its disadvantages. And it does this with plain old telephone service.